When He Smiles At Me
by Springflowerangel
Summary: Sucky at titles, same with summeries too. It's about two girls entering the School "Ouran High School" after moving their. What well become of these two girls? and whats up with Tamaki calling Haruhi his Daughter? Do not know who well end up who...thats all up to you readers.
1. The Broken Heart

When He Smiles At Me

Chapter 1: The Broken Heart

...

"Cat!" a girl with waist length light blue hair came running down stairs in a hurry tripping but gaining her balance intill she ran into a girl with white shoulder length hair with gray eyes

"Careful Loli, you almost ran me over like a tracker running over weeds." she laughed apologized to Cat "Now why did you yell out my name for? did you catch the curtens on fire again?"

The girl name Loli raise her hand up in defense "N-no!...not really, but thats not it! Zack just texted me he's coming over!"

Cat sighed slapping her hand to her face but not to hard to sting "Seriously girl, I know you and Zack are dating but your just plain killing me with this mushy crap no offense."

"None taken, but he did text me back he was going to bring snacks and some movies oh! and he says he'll bring his games too."

When Loli said games it got Cat interested "Sure...just no sucking on each others faces infront of me alright?"

"Okay dokay Kit-Cat." Cat groun hearing the evil nickname Loli always called her

Loli's POV

Zack showed up with the snacks and games as he promised but he also brought over a anime DVD he knows I love! he kiss my cheek.

"Hey babe, sorry I'm late, but I know you love this anime so here you can have it."

My eyes sparkled hugging it close to my chest hugging and kissing Zack on the lips then kissing the cover of the DVD, the title was 'Fruit Basket' and Kyo Sohma was on the cover, yes I had this huge crush on Kyo but don't tell Zack that he get's jealous. I showed Cat and she was happy too cause she has this thing for Haru, she kinda acts like him cause I feel like she has a Dark Cat side.

"Ow!" I pouted rubbing my head to see Cat was the one that smacked me "What was that for?!"

"That was for thinking of me Loli. I know you were talking about Dark Cat."

I pouted stick my tounge out at her then put in the disk in my DVD player jumped on the couch with Zack and Cat rolled her eyes at me sitting down on my other side. I hit play hearing the opening song play I love singing to it all the time so of course I sang along with it, I couldn't help it really I hear this song I just want to sing along with it, it's like magic and it cheers me right up and I wont stop smiling, it kinda scares Cat but oh well.

After the Fruit Basket was over Zack went home leaving me and Cat to sleep in my room, when I woked up everything changes for me and Cat.

...

"Loli!...up. Loli dammet if you do not wake up right this instent I well kick your lazy butt off your bed."

I ignored Cat, why can't I sleep in just alittle tiny bet more? I guess Cat wouldn't let me cause now my face is now meeting the floor. I glared at Cat who was glaring right back me.

"I tried to warn you girl but you wouldn't listen...anyways guess what?"

"Hmm? what is it Cat?" she grins and shoves something in my face

When I tooked it from her I got a better look and I screamed out happily, I huged Cat in a bear hug letting her go hugging it close to me.

"Oh my god! how did you get this Cat?! I can never find it!"

Cat lean on more on her left leg right hand on her waist all cooly just like Amu from Shugo Chara

"I found it, your lucky I got it before it ran out missy. You better be thankful."

"Oh course, I'm thankful Kit-Cat. Now I should call Zacky what you got me." I quickly grab my cell phone and dialed his number which was on speed dial for me

"Yo, Zack here."

I brighten just hearing his voice "Zacky! sorry I woked you so late but Kit-Cat got me a awsome gift...and I..." I frowned when I heard a females voice asking Zack why is he up "Zack who's that?" I saw Cat have a frown on her face from the corner of my eye

"O-oh um it's just my sister...sorry I can't talk long but I gotta go, bye!"

"Za-" and just like that he hunged up on me before I could stop him I looked at my light blue cell with a cell chain of Kyo's angry cat face hanging from my cell staring right into my pink eyes

"Loli?..." Cat put her hand on my shoulder

Something must of snapped in me cause I tost my cell across my room then went after my lamp, chair, laptop, ect. I felt arms wrap around my body holding me back I struggled screaming to let go, I stoped struggling lean forward crying my brocken heart out. All I could think about: why did he do this to me. Was I not good enough? Cat hold me close tightly crying herself cause my heart was aching, broken. My crys of heartache echos hoping someone well heal this broken heart.

...

Angel: Sorry for the shortness, but I just want to try making a Ouran high School Host Club story, I love the anime :3 oh and I do not own anything just the plot, and Loli, and Cat. If you don't like it please don't review 'kay?I do not want to be bothered with people that has nothing nice to say and I do not want criticism or flames alright? just give it a chance and if you still don't like turn around and leave my story. And yes my OC Loli has a weird name...you just have to wait further on to find out her full name same with Cat's :3 if you want me to update tell me 'kay? I'm not that good with grammer but I do try my best. Ciao intill next chapter~


	2. Meeting the Host Club

When He Smiles At Me

Chapter 2: Welcome to Ouran Academy!

...

Loli's POV

It's been a whole year since Zack cheated on me with some girl, Cat helped me back to the smiley and cheerful girl I was, it tooked almost 5 months for her to do just that. Cat had some good news though so I waited for her to walk to my house when she did she has a suite case in hand and a Taxi driver outside of my house I was confused.

"Um...Cat whats with the suit case and the Taxi driver outside of my house?"

"Oh, well thats the surprise kiddo. You know I was trying to get us into a Academy?"

I nodded frowning at her "Yes?"

She smiles big "I got a letter from the Principal of a Academy and he accepts us both! and the best part...it's in Japan."

I gasp hugging Cat "Loli, you have to pack and you better hurry the Taxi driver guy is in a bad mood today."

I nodded and quickly grab my suit case's put all the clouths I needed and other stuff, I put the suit case's in the trunk of the Taxi then quickly got into the the Taxi, Cat told him to head to the Airport. When we got on the Plane I was nervous I never flew in one in my life!

...

I was so happy to get off that plane, it was evil I felt like that very old show where the guy saw a monster on a plane...thankfuly I didn't see any. Cat was looking around with are suit cases near us.

"Who are you looking for Cat?"

"...Darn, where is it?...there he is! come on Loli."

Cat quickly picked up her suit cases, I did the same walking fast to a guy with a black suit and a hat that looks like a Limo driver.

"Sebastian, it's good to see you." she smiled hugging the guy

"It's good to see you Milady, and this must be Lady Loli." he smiled kindly at me which he was a nice guy and Cat trust him

I shook his hand "It's nice to meet you sir."

He nodded grabbing are suit cases putting them in a Limo trunk, I was shocked Cat was rich I never knew, so right when we got into the Limo (sitting across from each other).

"Okay missy talk! are you rich or something? if so why didn't you tell me?! I would of tooked it nicely but now I'm so confused!"

Cat laughed alittle trying to calm me down "Sorry Loli, but I just didn't want you treat me any different."

I frowned "You know I wouldn't! Your still my best friend Cat! is their anything else I need to know before I have an heart attack?"

"Oh Loli, your to young to have a heart attack. But their is something, I have a cousin and a older brother...I haven't told them yet so I called Sebastian my loyal friend that works for my family."

"I see...we'll we be living in a Mansion or in a normal house?"

"I already bought a house thanks to Sebastian, it's close to the park."

After that she told me other things, and about how her cousin is so adorable even though he's older but he's so small. When Cat told me about her older brother he was quiet and his only answer was; 'Ah'. After a while the Limo stops, Sebastian opened the door for us getting are suit cases into a beautiful house. I was so happy knowing my room had a small balcany I always wanted one! Cat's room was across from mine, we order pizza for dinner after that did are teeth and face then crawl into bed falling asleep.

...

"Loli! wake up! ahh! let go of me! thats not a chew toy! thats it!"

I blinked feeling a sting on my cheek staring at Cat who was glaring at me

"What?"

"What? what?! you were using my arm as a chewing toy! thats what! now get up and get dress, I got breakfest ready before we head to the Academy."

I rub my stinging cheek getting up grabbing the bag that had the Academy's uniform and it was evil! I hate yellow! so after I got out of the shower I picked out my outfit; It was a short sleeve shirt (light bue) normal jeans with tennies shoes, I put on my necklace my mother gave me then walked down stairs grabbing my breakfest eating it then me and Cat went in the Limo, Sebastian driving of course.

When Sebastian stoped walked to are side to open the door for us I got out in 'aw' to see a big pink building even though Cat rolled her eyes at it.

"Thank you Sebastian, pick us up later."

"You two have a wonderful day at Ouran Academy."

I watched Sebastian drive away, Cat drag me inside to the office to get our schedule, sucky part Cat is in a way higher grade I am I pouted when I found out but she just pat me on my back to comfort me.

"It's going to be okay Loli, you'll make new friends if anyone is mean to you tell me at Lunch time and I'll smash their heads in."

"Okay dokay! bye Kit-Cat." I walked away trying to find my first class I forgot to say I was a first-year while Cat was a second year

I finally found my class I hated being last cause people stare at the new meat...I smiled nervously wave my hand alittle introducing myself as Loli Kingsly and let's just say I was teased cause of my name. After class was over while I was sitting at my desk trying to read a book. I clinch the book in my hand tightly trying so hard to ignore them Cat told me if someone would tease me ignore them the best I could, I was about to exploide when a voice made them stop.

"Awww, but Haruhi-kun her name is so stupid don't you think?" it was some snobby girl with curly golden blonde hair smiling all fake like

Haruhi? I saw a boy I think with short brown hair and brown eyes wearing the boy uniform of course frowning at the snob.

"I don't think her name is stupid, I think Loli is a cute name." I blushed when Haruhi smiled at me

"T-thank you..."

"It's true, I know why don't you meet me in the third music room after school? I would like to get to know you Loli-chan."

I nodded "S-sure! can I bring a friend with me?"

"Sure, I would enjoy meeting your friend. See you girls." I watch actly everyone watched Haruhi wave at me and walk out of the class

Right when Haruhi was gone from the class room, the same girl snap her head back to me glaring at me then getting into my face.

"You better stay away from Haruhi-kun, or I well find a way to break you." I watch her put her nose up in the air like a snob would usely do then walked out of the classroom after Haruhi

I blinked a couple of times, grab my stuff then walk out too since my next class is up, yay for Math, knote the sarcasm. The day went by fast before I knew it me and Cat were standing infront of the third music room, I wonder what Haurhi does in here? make music? it is a music room after all...right? wrong! when I opened the double doors rose petels just came out of know where to show like seven boys standing infront of us and the guy with blonde hair with a rose in his hand came up to me and Cat calling us princesses, Cat didn't like it so she called him an idiot so weird when he went into a corner.

I saw Haruhi smiled at him drag Cat over

"Hi Haruhi! this is my best friend Cat, Cat this is Haruhi."

I look between Haruhi and Cat, Cat was staring him down for some reason so I stepped between them

"Haruhi, can you introduce us to your friends?"

"My friends? oh you mean the other host's, there kinda my friends just not really."

"Haruhi your so mean." twin boys said at the same time appearing on both of Haruhi's side which almost made me jump out of my skin

"I don't care Hikaru, now guys these two are the new students in Ouran, Cat...hate to be rude but I'm carious, whats your last name Cat?" I think everyone in the room was now carious aswell I'm not, Cat already told me in the Limo

"Oh? Catherine Morinozuka."

It was silent for a minute when everyone yelled out (not the guy with glasses) 'What?!'

"Cat-chan?" a small boy holding a cute bunny in his arms was standing right there infront of Cat tugging on her jeans

Cat bend down smiling sweetly at him then picked him up hugging him "Yes, it's me cous." I smiled step back it's a happy family moment

The tall guy that was Cat's big brother Takashi he picked her up with Honey still in her arms they laughed hugging each other, I smiled but I know my smiled went down alittle I'm happy for her but sometimes it's not fair but I can't hate Cat for having a wonderful family like those two. I used to have a happy family Cat found me one day all alone in the streets all soaked to the bone and shivering to death, I snapped out of the memories hearing Haruhi say my name getting everyone to look at me, I blushed imbarrisement.

"Are you okay Loli? you looked to be in a daze for a moment..."

I smiled sheepishly rubbing back of my head "I-I'm okay Haruhi, anyways introduce me next Haruhi." I smiled big not looking at Cat who had a frown on her face looking at my back with a sad look.

"Oh, and this is Loli Kingsly."

"Nice to meethca!"

I was hugged all of a sudden by that blonde headed guy with the rose in his hand this time he wasn't holding it he was busy hugging me while crying all dramatic like.

"She's so adorable! thats it I'm going to call you my daughter! oh Haruhi it seems you have a sister now!"

"She isn't your daughter, Sempai now let her go."

"But Haruhi, don't you love your father?! or is it your jealous you wont be the only daughter?"

I gasp when I was pushed away by a someone pushing me away then falling into someone's arms. I felt safe, like no one can't hurt me, I looked up to see Cat's big brother Takashi he also was looking at me but he had to look down he had on a straight face, I turn red in the face.

"T-thank you for catching me Takashi."

He nodded letting me go making sure I didn't lose my balance, I knew for a fact after metting the Host Club guys...it'll change me and Cat I just hope I can stay smiling but sometimes the smile well have to frown but I hope that well never happen I well stay stronge.

...

Angel: Well thats chapter 2 of "When He Smiles At Me" now you know Cat's full name, it seems Loli is hiding something painful in her past well the others find out? or well Cat cover for her to save her from the pain? I guess you just have to wait when that time comes~ by the way I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or anything else just my OC's Loli and Cat also the made up plots you well be seeing. And please no flames or criticism please? if you don't like it why bother to say anything? I don't need help in getting better I well get better on my own way 'kay? anyways thank you for reading, ect.


End file.
